When we are all tension
by Shyy Girl
Summary: How can they cope a rough undercover operation and their feelings? *EO*
1. What friends are for

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own a feather, why could I own SVU people? _

_Note: I deleted this story by mistake, it's my first story on and I'm learning how it works. Anyway, now, the story has a "long" chapter, hehe. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment telling me what you think about it. _

_Have fun!_

_Shyy Girl  
_

* * *

**When we are all tension**

**_2 hours earlier: _**

_"You bitch! Go and do all what I want!" Said Elliot to Olivia as slap her face._

_"Okay, sir!" She replied, without look into his eyes._

_"Kneel and tell me you love me!"_

_

* * *

_

The case has been rough, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were undercover.

Elliot was feeling really bad for all bad he needed to do to Olivia on that case, and she went home as soon as the case was closed. That made him worst.

'Liv, we need to talk."

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me bad."

"Liv, look at me, please."

"Yes."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know, we were undercover"

"And you deserve the Universe, don't be sad as you were on precinct."

"I just think I never will love someone again, if he turned like that, if..."

He looked into her eyes, leaning closer, and then his lips were on hers. A soft touch turned into an passionate kiss. Elliot was looking at her deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. His hands traveled to cup her face. Ever so slowly, his lips reached hers. The two shared a short, but intense kiss.

"El..."

"Psh, Carpe Diem..."He took Olivia in his arms, and walked to her bedroom. "You need to relax."

No words were said. Just action between all tension.

Elliot carried Olivia to her bedroom, put her on the bed and laid over her.

Olivia just could feel his weight, what, in that moment, didn't care. They both needed that. It was because their case, the rough things they needed to cope, it was because their lives.

Elliot was undressing her, he wanted Olivia know how she could feel well, he wanted she knowing that men are not the same, nothing like he needed to be when they were undercover. That was insane. He never could beat a woman. And she did.

"El, wha'..." she was interrupted by his kiss, a passionate kiss, their tongues were fighting for dominance, nobody wins, that made it intense. She didn't mind about anything anymore, the kiss felt so good. She helped him undressing herself and doing the same with Elliot.

She could to feel his delightfully hot body rubbing against hers. He touched the inside of her legs, slid his fingers up and felt her lovely warm centre. His fingers flicked and numbed her clit as she moaned and groaned. She thought it couldn't feel better, but it did.

He slowly thrust into her, and when he began his move, each thrust he made brushed against her clit. She screamed into his mouth at the intensity of it. Both came together.

Elliot wrapped Olivia in a comfortable and loved hug.

"Mmm," she sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I didn't notice I was bad, but I AM much better." She said looking into his eyes.

"Do you see now? You can be loved, you deserve it, you deserve the heaven." His voice was soft and she could feel the truth in his words, what made she intrigued, did him say he loved her?

"I wish it could be true. I need to find a man who gives me all what you did. You're a such good friend, I have no idea how you'll cope it, but I'm thankful for the night, I..." Elliot stopped her with a kiss on the lips, just a peck, and asked: "Liv, can I be this man?"

* * *

**TBC**?


	2. The deal

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own a sand rock, could I own SVU characters?_

_

* * *

_

Olivia looked at Elliot confused. Did he just asked her he could be her lover? She wanted to say yes, but she also didn't want to be the other woman.

"Liv? Are you gonna answer me?"

"El, the sex was amazing, but I don't need a man like you think. I'm not going to be 'the other'. I know how to satisfy myself." She told as she stood up.

"Really good to know, but" He said grabbing her waist making she sit on his lap. "I'm an officially single man since this morning. Does that change your answer?"

"Oh... um... I'm sorry, El." She had her reputation to save. "I'm not ready for relationships, you know I suck at them. I don't wanna lose your friendship. We can have sex whenever we want, but you cannot be 'my man', deal?"

Elliot was deceptive with her answer, but in another hand, he was turned on. Did she just propose sleep together and anything else? His Benson was a Pandora box.

"Did you know Kathy and I didn't have sex last months?" He said in her ear.

"El, please, don't talk about her to me, I..."

"It's because of you... I always was thinking about you, I tried pretend she was you but when she started to speak, my _friend _went down..."

Elliot was running his hands over Olivia's body, sliding one on her thigh, in it's way to her wet zone and another on her right breast.

"oh, El!" she screamed and hit her head on the pillow at his touch. She took a breath and said "I can't ever imagine your _friend _down".

"I'll never be down with you... I couldn't never acted like that on the case in my real life ever." He found her clit and played with it as it was a videogame button "I love your reaction Liv... I love all this, Liv, you need to know, I love y..." Olivia silenced Elliot kissing him, she knew what he was about to say, but she was scaried to listen to 'love yous'. To her, 'I love you' could be the disaster that they didn't need in that moment.

* * *

_**TBC?**_

_Reviews are always welcome, don't be shy! I need to know if I'm in right way. :)_


	3. Was it a good idea?

_**disclaimer: **do not own them, barelly following their personality. My bad. _

_**note**: pretty much AU, I'm playing with them a lot. And I wanna share my thoughts. Enjoy. _

* * *

"Olivia. What's going on between you and Stabler?" Alex told to Olivia while both were having dinner after the work.

"You know, we are partners about 12 years, that's all." Olivia said, trying to skip the question. She knew she had no arguments about what was happening.

"I noticed his sex hair and yours yesterday. I'm not a detective, but I'm woman. I could smell same soap as well. Come on! Tell me" She was curious.

"Did you smelled me and Elliot? How come?" Olivia asked.

"No, but I know your perfume. And he usually doesn't wear perfume. It was obvious. Are you dating Elliot?" Alex asked with excitement.

"Not exactly. I propose him a deal after he said he loved me." Olivia said.

"Did he say he loved you? In the past? When was it? What kind of deal?" Alex couldn't help. It was interesting.

"Are you investigating my life now?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"No, but some details I would love to know. What's the deal, after all?"

"I told him he could be my man, but we could have sex whenever we both wished." Olivia replied waiting for Alex argument.

"You did what?" Alex was chocked. She knew, her friend had have loved her partner for years.

"You heard me Alex." Olivia said in clear annoying voice.

"Have you thought he is still free? Your 'deal' makes him be free and see whoever he wants." Alex was concerned about her friends feelings.

"I know" Olivia sighed "but I can't fail in a relationship with him. We work very well together, and he's my best friend. I can't loose him, I lo..." her phone rang. "Hi!.. sure. I got the text. I'm in my way. I'm going to CVS first. Yeah, to get one... do you want two? Who you thing am I? ... um...I like it. See you soon, bye." Olivia turned off her phone and she was blushing.

"I know what you're getting from there, you're blushing. It was, listen, your love in the call. Come on Liv, don't be afraid of happiness."

"Alex..."

"Believe me, you're falling in love with him. You're happy and tense like a teenager girl, after his call. Go there, get laid and relax."

"ALEX!"

"HEY, it is your deal..." she said chuckling," but, serious, don't forget your feelings girl friend."

Olivia said good bye to Alex and started to thing. Could Alex be right?

* * *

The door bell from Elliot house rang, he opened the door and saw Olivia.

"Hey, here you are. I have missed you." He said, taking the bags from Olivia's hands.

"Shut up El, we worked today. We were together about 15 hours." She said as bent her head down. Her neck hurt.

"I know, but it wasn't enough to me." He put the bags on the floor and started a massage on Olivia's neck.

"Mmm, it feels good!" She moan."Anyway, I'm tired and I come here because you text'ed me Eli wanted see me. Where is he?"

"Sorry, I probably spelled wrong. Actually, Elliot is who wants to see you." He whispered in her ear.

"Dumb ass" she said as Elliot kissed her neck.

"But you love me!" He could feel she shivering with his ministration.

"I do" she said. When she noticed, she tried pretend she was coughing.

Anyway, Elliot knew, 'I love you' was too much for Olivia Benson. After that case, she didn't think she could be loved. But he loved her. He wished to know if she loved him back. He knew, her 'I do' was sincere, that was what he needed for while. At least something close of Kathy just told him. She wanted him back, Elliot didn't love Kathy as woman anymore, just as his kids' mother. But his kids were his world, so, he needed some indication he could have his real love, Olivia.


	4. Life is a mess

_**A/N**: I love reviews and people who follow my stories. Thank you all! :)_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own SVU._

_

* * *

_After a long night making love, Elliot phone rang. Olivia was still asleep, so she took his phone thinking it was hers. She didn't notice the mistake before answer it.

"Benson."

"Olivia, what are you doing with if Elliot cell phone so early? He told me he wasn't dating you and now... shit! Put him on the line!"

Olivia felt jealous and her fears increasing. Casey was right. Elliot was a single man. But why was he doing that after his 'I love you'?

"Elliot, it's for you, I answered your phone by mistake, sorry. It's Kathy..."

Elliot heard Olivia words and they felt like a knife on his skin. Olivia was clearly hurt. But that was not his fault. He wasn't dating Olivia, he was a single man, more than that, he was a father, trying to put his life on the track.

"Hi, Kathy. No, I can talk to you. What's up?"

Olivia left the bedroom and locked herself in the bedroom. She was crying. A simple call made Olivia Benson cry.

Their night was full of 'I love you' from Elliot and 'me too' from Olivia. Was not that enough?

Elliot was passing by his bathroom and heard sighs from Olivia.

"Is everything ok, Liv?"

She took a breathe and lied "Yes. I'm leaving in a minute."

He tried to open the door without sucess. "Can I come in?"

She left the bathroom and said. "Sure, it all yours. See you latter." She took her bag and left his house.

* * *

"Liv, you look awful!" Casey said at work.

"Thanks." Olivia had no forces to argument back. Her mind was running across her decision of relationship with Elliot. Now she was wondering why she made the deal. Why they started that, why she was feeling so, ugh, teenager girly.

"Are you all right? You never accept a word without augments."

"Benson, Stabler in my office!" Captain requested.

"Elliot is not here yet, cap."

"Okay, you come in and start to work with Fin. It's another side from the last case, Elliot will play as your husband yet. Fin will take you to the place."

* * *

"Oh Elliot, I love you! I couldn't leave you as I did." Kathy said kissing Elliot.

He didn't respond, neither push her away. His kids were close, he didn't want seem mean to them.

"Kathy, we don't work, I love you as my children mother, I don't think we could try again."

"Dad, are you dating Liv?" Lizzie asked.

"No, sweetheart, why?"

"Because if you're not with mom, the only person I could accept you dating was Liv. I like her. You both look a good c..."

"Lizzie! What about me?"

"Sorry mom, sometimes you annoy me with your jealous at dad and Liv, I rather her than you, but I rather you than anyone else."

Elliot smiled at his daughter confession. Lizzie liked Olivia. Then he saw Maureen's face, she was thinking. His daughter was planing something.

"Excuse me Kathy." Elliot said as pushed her away. "I meet you tonight."

* * *

"I cannot believe he did that and you punched him. Baby-girl, you're a hero!" Fin said

"I'm a cop, not a hero, Fin."

"No for that girl." Fin told pointing Maureen.

"Liv! Liv! I need to talk to you!" Her partner's daughter said.

"What's happining Maureen? Are your dad okay? He didn't show up here today."

"Yes, I mean no, ... yes but not... " Maureen said.

"Hey, calm down. Is it yes and no?" Olivia was worried.

"He is okay phisycally but I think he's crazy."

"Huh?" Olivia was confused. What was happening that the girl went to the precinct and her partner missed a work day.

"He has a date with my mom tonight."

Olivia felt like her world was going to fall, but didn't show it on her face.

"What's the problem? Is this why he didn't come?"

"No, actually Eli cut his knee and dad took him to the hospital."

"How was that?" Olivia asked, she had Eli as her own, she remembered when she helped Kathy and Elliot on Eli birth.

"Eli felt and cut his knee, not a big deal. Anyway, dad is weird. Lizzie says he loves you, but he is confused. Don't you love him? Please say yes! My mom was cheating him and I don't wanna dad sad again. During two weeks he was happy, he was with you, or something like that. Today he is weird. I want my dad back, no with mom, I want my happy dad. Accept this" Maureen handed Olivia beautiful blue dress.

"What?" Olivia didn't understand what the girl wanted, she didn't know what that could means.

"Go to this address and make sure you'll wear this dress." Maureen gave her a address.

"I'm working tonight." Olivia said.

"Benson, you got a free night tonight. Enjoy! See you tomorrow." Cragen yelled from his office, without notice Stabler's daughter.

"What's you excuse now, Liv?" Maureen said smiling.

"I don't have one. Can you tell me how can I help you wearing this dress and going to this place?" Olivia was clearly tense.

"You'll see by yourself." Maureen said.

* * *

_What is about to happen? Will Elliot back to Kathy? Will Olivia finally say 'I love you El'?_


	5. confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SVU.

* * *

When Olivia went to the place, she saw it was a ball. A mask ball. She wore the dress the girls gave her and put on a mask from the place. It was a butterfly.

"Hey, here you are! I need to talk to you. It's about Liv, you know, my partner." Kathy was close to them and it didn't bother her that he talks to other woman. Olivia wondered who he was supposing she was.

"I'll take a drink. Do you wanna one?"

Olivia shook her head as he went to get the drinks. Kathy and he shared a quick kiss and then she was gone.

"You looking stunning, just like Liv, did you know that? If I didn't know you I could say you were her," he said as he sipped his drink.

"I'm in love with her. You know that deal she proposed is making me wish that I'm with her day after day. I also told her I love her, but..." he took a long sip and whispered. "She never told me 'I love you' back. I feel like it's not enough. My kids are my treasure, I don't wanna them sad and Kathy told me they've been sad ever since I left the house." Olivia was really curious about the person who she was playing. Who was that woman who Kathy wasn't jealous of and Elliot trust so much.

"You told me on the phone earlier, my kids are okay, they rather be around Liv than Kathy. Actually Maureen said it this morning but, what about the little one?" He drank all his glass and said "I can't talk to straight people like I talk to you Mary, you're the best cousin I have. Tell me something! I'm about to get back with Kathy since Liv doesn't love me back." He scratched his head worried. "I'm about to put my half happiness by my children. I'm confused like a girl. Shit!"

He looked at Olivia, seeing her eyes watering he said, "Are you okay? You haven't said a word since you arrived here." He stepped close, looked into the woman eyes and said, "you're not my cousin." He took off her mask.

"Liv! What are you doing here?"

"Your kids planned this whole thing. I didn't know about anything, sorry, I'm leaving." She was drying her tears.

"Wait! Liv! My kids did what?"

"It's just embarrassing, forget about it. Sorry, I had no idea about what was going to happen..."

"Did they do this? Did you listen to all I have said?"

She stopped on the stairs, turned to face him. "They did. Don't blame them, though. They're just trying to be nice."

"I don't blame them. But, why were you crying?" he asked as stopped on the first stair.

"Because I am an idiot who listens to teenagers and has a record of bad relationships," she replied, letting a single tear fall from her right eye.

He climbed the stairs and now they were close.

"No, you don't. "

"I do. I can't say you I love you because I will screw it all up!"

He couldn't believe his ears. Did she say she loved him?

"You what?"

"El, I love you, but I don't wannt to be the reason for you..." He cut her off with his lips on hers.

"You just can be the reason for my happiness."


	6. hum?

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

"ELLIOT IS A SON OF A BITCH!" Olivia yelled angrily.

"You told him you love him two minutes ago," Alex said, laughing.

"I hate him. It is all his fault! I don't want to talk to him, sleep with him, or see him anymore!" Olivia was sweating.

"It's too late, my friend, he just arrived," Alex said, pointing at Elliot, who was at the door.

"Sorry, I just finished the case. How are you, babe?" Elliot asked as he took Olivia's hand.

"GO AWAY! And don't call me 'babe', it was how I got in this situation!"

"Elliot, I think you will be a single man," Alex said, still laughing at her friend.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

They were at the ball.

Olivia broke the kiss and said, "El, your ex-wife is here."

"First of all, who cares? Second of all, she is just the mother of my kids, nothing else. But I think we should go to another place. You hungry?"

"No, I just want to sleep. You know, it was a big day."

"I'll take you home."

_Olivia's apartment:_

"Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure."

While Olivia looked for her keys, Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Elliot, I need my keys."

"And I need you," he whispered in her ear.

She found her keys, opened the door and when they were inside her apartment, Elliot closed the door and looked Olivia up and down, hungry.

"El, do you want to coffee or tea?"

Elliot stepped close and said, "Chocolate. I can't stop thinking about those chocolate eyes!" He looked at her eyes, then at her mouth and they shared the most passionate kiss.

"I'm not a drink."

"No, you're a whole meal. Babe, you're all what I want."

"Did you call me babe?"

"Yeah, babe." He kissed her chin "Babe." he kissed her throat and traced downwards, kissing her as he said, "Babe."

"El, stop teasing me."

He picked her up and kissed her as they made their way to the bedroom.

They undressed each other in seconds. Olivia lay down on her back and Elliot climbed on top of her. Skin against skin felt so good.

"Babe, I have missed you. An week without you is an eternity," he said as his hand went south.

"Me...too.." Olivia said between heavy breaths. Elliot was teasing her clit. "Oh, El!"

"There's no deal, just you and me…" He trailed kisses all over her body till he found her core. He licked, nipped and stroked her. She was craving for him. She wanted him inside of her. She tried to find the condoms on her night table.

"El, I can't find my condoms."

"Don't worry, if you get pregnant I will be happy."

Her body was burning because of Elliot's magic tongue and evil fingers teasing her.

"El, it feels so…" Suddenly she got speechless. She was about to cum. "Stop, I need you inside of me."

He listened to her order. In seconds, he placed his fingers by his manhood. Pushing and pulling inside of her, using his finger to flick her clit. She was over the edge. She looked too damn sexy.

"Liv, babe, oh God!"

"El!"

He could feel her pussy start to constrict around his cock as she started to cum. "Babe!" Now he came as well.

"I love you, Stabler."

"I love you, Babe Benson!"

_***End of the Flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_

"Go to the hell, Elliot Stabler! I never will have sex with you again!" Olivia was angry. The doctor heard her curses and turned to Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler, you're my hero. She's been cursing you for about an hour and you are still here."

"I love her, I want to see my son's birth."

"First and last son you'll have with me, you won't touch my body… OUCH!" Olivia started to get tears in her eyes, it was hurting. "Doc, take this kid out of me, please! I want drugs!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Stabler, you're receiving medication. Anesthesia is the next step." He checked to see if the baby could go through. "You have done a good job, your baby is coming."

"Anesthesia's been done. Now, push!"

"It's okay, babe, let our child comes to this world" Elliot said while holding her hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " Olivia yelled.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful boy! What is his name?" the nurse asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "El, E-L, after his dad."

Elliot got tears in his eyes, kissed Olivia forehead and said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" She took her son into her arms and said, "Thanks for the amazing boy."

"He is result of a good team, we're good partners."

"I wonder who can handle a Benson-Stabler, I can't…" Alex said.

"Shut up, god mother, you can do it. He's just a baby," Olivia said, laughing at Alex.

"He is Bad Ass Benstabler!"

* * *

**The End**

Reviews are good, can you leave me one? :)


End file.
